Atyr
Atyr is the capital city of Kanjor, and located within the région of Silliers on the Isle of Tondola. Geography The city itself is located on a two short peninsulas that provide a wide, calm inner bay, and short, sandy beaches at the mouth of Silliers Bay. The early city, known as Central Atyr, was built along the flat coastal plain, however, the modern city gradually outgrew the boundary and spread into the the Passy Hills beyond the plain. However, the height of the surrounding hills has forced the city to grow upwards, rather than out, which has given it a more modern feel. Atyr expreiences the standard climate of Kanjor of average summer highs between 20.2–24.7 °C and average winter highs of between 2–4 °C. And also maintains the average 150 days a year of cloudy or overcast days. Likewise, it experiences the infamous Orientaux storms of the Silliers Channel but the protection of the hills and the size of the bay protects the city from the most violent portions of the storm but still receives the standard average of 130 cm (50.9 inches) of rain per year. History Atyr was settled in 1059 BC as a result of the Zanyal exodus from the mainland. It began as a small village intent on fishing the large numbers of fish located in the bay and did not exceed a population of one thousand for the next 800 years. Atyr was largely overlooked by both government officials and large business enterprises until 1756 when the shipbuilding firm Jean-Luc Chabrol et Fille as a suitable area to open a shipbuilding base. Slowly the city began to grow as new businesses drew in more employees and more people required more businesses to service their needs. It was a powerful Orientaux storm that led Atyr to its position of prominence on the Isle. The Orientaux grand of 1812 destroyed most of the merchant shipping fleet anchored in the commercial center Afar at the head of Sovalt Bay. The govenment and many trading companies believed that Atyr's deep water and protected harbor would better serve for the protection of their business than would the exposed harbor of Afar. By the 1880s, Atyr's population had risen to nearly 800,000 and continued to rise throughout the next several centuries. In 2146, during the Fifth Republic, Atyr was cited as a possible contender for the location of the new capital but the Republic fell before plans could be devised. However, with the creation of the Sixth Republic two hundred years later, plans to make the city the new capital were finalized. Since 2134, Atyr has grown rapidly, trying to emulate and surpass the best of Terra's capital cities. Demographics Culture Atyr's modern landscape and vibrant atmosphere has attracted a lot of young people to the city, and as such has a much more developed and varied nightlife than other, older cities. It is favoured by musicians, who appreciate the open and excitable nature of the city. It is also the prime spot for new architecture in Kanjor, given the large investments and already modern architecture of the city. Because the city still has a lot of open or under-developed space, architects are open designing bold new creations, such as the Atyr Cultural Centre, which houses the Musee National de Kanjor, and L'Academie des Sciences. Landmarks Media Nightlife Sports & Recreation Atyr Beach runs along the outer side of the Atyr Peninsula, and is the commercial district of the city. The warm climate of Atyr ensures the beach district is well frequented. Government Atyr is the capital of Kanjor, and is the political heart of the country. The Congrès National de Kanjor (formerly known as the États-Généraux) building was completed in 2337, and holds both the Debating Chamber, and the Ministerial Offices. The Palais Présidentiel, the official residence of the Président of Kanjor, also belong to Atyr, as does the Hôtel République, the official residence of the Premier Ministre of Kanjor. Politics The politics of Atyr, like the politics of Silliers as a whole, is defined by its left-wing, liberal roots. Atyrians are proud of their left-wing traditions, and as the political seat of Kanjor, Atyr has a more politically-aware population than most cities in Kanjor. The city itself is generally seen as a stronghold for the Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs, however Aytrian Communists generally come from its Liberal wing. Local government is dominated by the office of Mayor, an elected position. The Mayor of Atyr holds considerable sway over the policies of the capital city, and has consistently come from the Communist ranks. The current Mayor of Atyr is Gabriela Walcza, a left-wing Communist. Infrastructure The Docks are also a new design, though they follow the more traditional Kanjoran pier design, so that ships may dock on both sides of an extended pier. However, they are located on the inner bay, rather than on the outer side, which gives a new focal point for the city, creating a V-shaped line of development along the inner and outer coasts, with a less-developed centre. The Docks are home to the business centre of Atyr. Economy Category:Kanjor Category:Cities Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories